


In Colors and Tones

by Juneuary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meditation, Overuse of Colors, Poetryish, Reflection, Short & Sweet, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juneuary/pseuds/Juneuary
Summary: A search leads to unexpected results.





	In Colors and Tones

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from. I liked where it ended enough for it to see the light of day. I hope you enjoy.

A luminous substance filled the air, thick yellow clouds obscured direct sight, a sickly sweet scent overwhelmed the senses. ‘Let’s play a game.’ She had said, eyes golden bright. ‘Only for you.’ I had replied. She giggled in pink and amber. She had covered her mouth in a purple veil, obscured her chartreuse smile. ‘Find what I’ve hidden.’ Eyes flashed bright in mischief. She left in black and slate. I walk shifting the navy of the floors, alone. I push past yellow clouds that dyed my skin tawny. Crystals, cracked and shifting from turquoise to vermillion. I protected my auburn head from indigo spikes, searching. I recite her clues. “Bright, yet muted. Sunshine and shadow, a piece of you.” I murmur them over and over again. Pushing aside silver sand, and sunshine boxes. One box, bright and poppy sat away from from the rest. I wrench open charcoal lock and. And. And. Drawings rough and jagged. Scribbled chocolate hair and waxy maroon lips. Wide aqua eyes. My old cream paper drawings. I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
